nic and bark
by andaverdex
Summary: OK this is a fanfic i was working on when i was bored so meh oh and please help me come up with a different title


Nic and Bark

Summary: This is for you Orpheus-Hangar-Hyena.

Nic and Bark have some special training lesson about stamina =3.

Chapter. 1 Nic and bark

The sun was shining high in the sky over the tall trees as the wind blew through them. The leaves swayed gently. Suddenly, a figure could be seen in the distance. It was running as if trying to get away from something. The figure was a little green duck with a red bandanna. Suddenly a twig snapped in the distance. He stopped and looked around. Then another twig snapped. He quickly hid behind a tree. He peaked from behind the tree to see what made the noise. When he didn't see anything he felt safe.

"(Sigh) Looks like I lost them." he said feeling proud of himself.

"Lost who?" said a feminine- yet razor sharp- voice from behind him. He froze with terror as he slowly looked behind him. Standing there was Nic the weasel. he stood there looking at her and she only smiled at him with a toothy grin.

"Hello there Bean." Nic said with a toothy grin while pulling out a one of her hunting knifes and pointing it him.

"Well now what are you going to do Beany?" Nic said in her usual fashion. Suddenly Bean smiled at her. Before Nic could say anything a huge shadow loomed over her. She turned around and stared at a huge yellow polar bear.

"Ha, ha see we outsmarted you!" Bean said in a over excited voice.

"Good job bark!" Bean said smiling. Bark only smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Suddenly Nic got her cool back and smiled at them.

"Oh really I don't think so." Nic said. Suddenly the click of a gun was heard and Bark felt the barrel of a gun on his back.

"he, he you two need more practice." a masculine voice said- this one complete with a more then subtle hint of arrogance in it. Bark looked over his solder and saw Nackthe weasel standing there with his gun still pointing at his back.

"Nice work bro." Nic said with a smile. Nacksmiled back at her putting away his gun.

"Thanks sis." Nacksaid with a toothy grin. Bean and Bark looked disappointed.

"That's no fare you cheated." Bean pouted. Nackand Nic both smiled at him.

"Life's not fare." Nacksaid with a grin.

"He's right but cheer up you two you're getting better." Nic said with a smile cheering them both up. Nackpulled out a dark green bottle.

"I'll drink to that, sis!" Nacksaid opening the bottle

Nic placed her head on her brother's shoulder and smiled.

"And if we keep getting better we'll be able to beat those freedom dorks! She exclaimed, taking the bottle away from him and drinking from it.

"Hey sis, don't hog the booze!" He exclaimed. Nic smiled as she looked at him.

"You should talk, not even going to share with you sweet twin sister." She replied in a teasing tone. Nacksmiled as he looked at her.

"Sorry, I just thought you were watching your figure." Nacksaid laughing. Nic sputtered.

"You Jerk, I'll kill you!" She exclaimed jokingly.

The two of them struggled for a moment, when Nic and Nacknoticed that Bean and Bark where staring at them they stopped.

"Boy you two act like a couple sometimes." Bean said in a mocking way.

"Shut up Bean! That's gross!" Nic and Nackboth yelled at the same time. Bean jumped back a bit.

"sheess your a little defensive aren't you?" Bean said. Nackand Nic both gave him a wicked glare. Bean quickly hid behind bark. Both Nic and stared at him for a while then laughed.

"Ah Bean its never a dull moment with you around." Nic laughed. Bean only pouted more.

"Well thats enough fun for now,now if i remember correctly we made a bet." Nacksaid smiling

"But thats not fare!" Bean yelled. Bark only bowed his head in defeat.

"I said it once and I'll say it again Life's not fare. Nacksaid.

"He's right you know now if I remember the bet correctly the losers have to set up camp." Nic said with her toothy grin.

"AWWW MAN!" Bean yelled in defeat.

.....at the camp site.....

Nack and Nic were sitting under a tree watching Bean and Bark finish setting up camp.

"Aww finally we're done!" Bean said flopping down. Bark did the same with a heavier thud.

"Aww come on it wasn't that bad." Nic said standing up. Bean and Bark look at her with a you got to be kidding look on there faces.

"Are you nuts?! we spent 3 hours setting up camp!" Bean yelled. Bark nodded agreeing with Bean.

"Boy you two complain to much." Nacksaid standing up. Bean only pouted.

"OK now we need some food." Nic said looking at them.

"I'll go and get the grub sis." Nacksaid. Nic looked at him and smiled.

"OK but take Bean with you." Nic said. Nacklooked at her with a confused look on his face. Suddenly noticed a different emotion passed over her- a sort of confident twinkle in her eyes Nic is not that hard to figure out, and she can be very persuasive when she wants something and she wanted something. It took a few seconds but he figured what she wanted.

"So Nackwhat are you two going to get?" Nic said coolly. smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"(So, that's your angle)- I was going to get the usual some fruit,some chips,ect." He said smiling Nic knew he caught on to her plan.

"Come on Bean." Nacksaid starting to leave.

"Aww why me?" Bean protested.

"Because you need the exercise. Nacksaid smiling at him.

"Aww man!" Bean yelled in frustration.

"Aww come on Bean if you come you might find it rewarding." Nacksaid smiling at him.

"Really how?" Bean asked. Nacklooked at him then smiled.

"Lets just say I know a spacial pace in town." Nacksaid with a grin.

"Oh....OK.." Bean said as he started to fallow Nack.

"We'll be back in two maybe three hours." Nacksaid smiling at Nic. As Nic watched and Bean Leave she looked over at Bark who was starting to set up a fire. Nic looked over at him poking the fire and smiled.

"Time for a little fun." She said while her hips swiveling ever so slightly. Bark didn't even noticed her he just tried to get the fire started.

"Hay Bark!" Nic said loud enough to get his attention. Bark looked at her he was a bit surprised she was right in front of him.

"Bark I was wondering would you like to have a little stamina training?" Nic said with a grin. Bark nodded no i didn't feel like doing more work.

"Aww come on please" Nic said as She leaned in towards him, her pointed snout almost touching his nose. Bark blushed at this action. After a few moments of her being so close to him he gave in not knowing whats going to happen.

"Good now all you have to do is just sit there and be good." Nic said as She stood back up and smiled. Bark was getting a little nervous he didn't know why but he just felt like this was one kind of training he will never forget. Nic notice his nervousness and smiled.

"don't worry Bark I personally see to it that it's worth your while." She remarked cryptically. She smiled at him, suddenly getting closer and leaning forward slightly. She brushed the palm of her hand against his cheek, causing him to blush unintentionally.

"You don't have to be scared you'll enjoy this I promise." She told him, leaning in towards him, so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. Barks cheeks reddened from the action. He could faintly discern the curves of her chest through the fabric of the top she wore. Nic leaned in close to him and smiled, showing off her sharp teeth to him. Her long slender snout brushed against his face. Bark gulped. He found it really hard to concentrate with her lithe body i front of him like that and her hot breath on his face did't help. She made a shushing sound and moved in, brushing her lips against his, tilting a little to the side, so their noses didn't press into each other. Bark gasped, feeling her sharp teeth brush against his lips as she kissed him roughly. She pulled back enough so that their eyes met.

"You liked that dident you?" Nic asked looking at him. Bark nooded his face still red. Nic smiled at him and steped back.

"I hope you enjoy the show." Nic said biteing one of her gloves and slowly takeing them off one by one when her gloves where of she began to take off her boots, then her vest leaveing her black shirt on for looked at him and the face he was makeing this was crealy his first time. Then Nic began to take her jeans off Revaeling she had a pair of white panties with a rose in the midle of them. Bark was on the verge of a hart attack he dident know how much more he could take but he really wasent tring to stop her. She stood there for a few minits in her underwear and her black shirt. She looked at him and smiled as she slowly and sexily took off her black shirt he was socked to see that she wasent waering a bra. Bark stoped breathing as he looked at her breasts. They where so pump and round and just the right size not to big or too small. Bark compleatly froze he dident breathed for a good minit. Nacksmiled as she got closer to him.

"So you like what you see?" Nic said sqeezeing one of her breasts. Bark just looked at her with his mouth open almost droling. Thats when he noticed she was still wearing her hat. Nic noticed he was waching her hat with a confuessed look.

"Yeah, I do always wear the hat. You got a problem with that?" Nic said smileing at him. Bark nooded he dident have a problem. Suddenly Nic reaches for her hat and thorws it aside. Bark was dumbfounded.

"What you really diednt think id really leave it on did you?" Nic said in a teasing tone. Bark was confuessed he didnt know what to expect next. She gently brushed his cheek. She leaned over and kissed him pasonately. Bark kissed her back his mind was a complate blank by now. Nic slowly broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Bark I know you wanted to do this for some time now." Nic said smileing at him. Bark looked away from her and started to blush, turning his fur even redder.

"Aww you can't sit there and tell me that you never looked at me can you?" Nic siad with a tooghy grin. Bark still blushed and nooded.

"Well then if you've looked why don't you touch?" She grabbed his right hand and pulled off his glove and placed it on her left breast, growling seductively at his touch. Bark having felt her hard nipple dient know what to do next he looked at her. She smiled and, growling, leaned down and kissed him, this time forcing her tongue into his muzzle; he murred in plaser as he kissed her back. Before he knew it Nic pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top of him on all fours her legs spread open over his legs and licked his face.

"Bark do you think im cute?" Nic asked as she looked into his eyes. Bark nooded yes. Nic smiled as she tried to get off him untillshe felt something rubbing ageants her leg. She looked down and saw his huge member. It was at least a foot long and about 3 inces wide. Nic was shocked by his size and truned on at the same time.

"Wow Bark I'm impressed." Nic said smileing. Bark was imbarassed she could tell.

"Aww Bark don't be shy I know what will make you happy." Nic said while wraping her hands around it, lightly squeezing and rubbing it. As she held his throbbing member, squeezing it even harder now, Nic felt Barks pre-cum sliding down it onto her hands,Barks body began shivering. Nic giggled as he shivered.

"Aww Bark you look so cute like that ,Now lets have some more fun shall we?" Nic said as She licked her smirking lips. She then grabbed a hold of his shaft with her free hand, She could feel just how hard it was,Continuing to squeeze him she licked his penis happily, Bark gasped as She continued to kiss it and suck its sides. Bark closed his eyes tightly, grunting and groaning as he let her do as she pleased with him. Bark was in could feel his member grow harder. Nic smiled to herself as she saw the face he was makeing. She then brought her lips to the tip of it and enveloping him into her warming mouth, sucking on him gleefully. She enjoyed bringing it in and out of her mouth, sucking on it like a loly pop. Tasting and feeling its rich texture against the inside of her cheeks. She could hear his deep breathing as he exhale in groans, enjoying the feeling her sweet mouth gave him. Nic couldn't seem to release it from her grasp, Bark could feel her tight grip around his member not letting up on him. Bark grunted as he felt her tounge working its magic on him. Bark began to buck his hips ageants her mouth Nic dident mind as he also placed on of his massive hands on the back of her head. Bark felt like his body was on fire. Nic enjoyed blowing him and the face he was makeing suddenly Nic could feel a knot in Barks they both knew it Bark let out one final moan, Pushing her head down as his hot cum shot into her moth as she tried to swollow as much as she could but some of it splattered over her lips and at first Nic eagerly swallowed as much as she could from him, After he stoped cumming Nic cleaned him up, licking as much as she could off of him. Bark was complately breathless. His touge was hangging out as he panted. Nic giggled at him.

"Ooooh Bark I hope you ready for round 2." Nic said seducktily. The moment she said that his member shot up again Nic was taken back by this.

"Well looks like your ready and egerto get started. Nic said but before she could do anything else Bark her arms and her over she was laying on her back.

Bark had Nic pinned underneath him, Nic was shockedat his quickness. Bark smirked obnoxiously at her. She still can't believe he actually managed to pin her. The shock of it must be the only thing keeping her down and its obvious that they've been sparring. As Bark brings his head down Nic bites his nose he tightens his hold on he as she let go of his nose. His eyes flash, and to get back at her he bites her back on her ear. Nic and she could say something Bark kisses her. Nic wasat how tenderly he kissed her. They broke off the kiss and smiled at each other. then Barks hands began to caress her breasts gently. As he caressed them he began to kiss and lick her neck gently. Nic gasped in pleasure, she closed her eyes and held the back of his head, and she held his hands against her as he caressed her breasts. As he continued to caress her, he kissed her neck, then moved down to her breasts, he then began to lick her nipples with his tongue rubbing against them he started with the left. He sucked it and tweaked the other. Her nipples getting hard Nic as he his treatment. Bark not wanting to deprive the other breast of any thing he to the other one. Nic moaned louder as she felt getting wet.

"oh God…yes" she whispered as Bark began to suckle it a little harder.

"oh yes…keep going" Nic whispered out of breath. Brak smirked and moved on down towards her stomach kissing and licking it Nic giggled she was begining to wonder if Bark really was new at this. then Bark moved lower until he came to her lower region where she was wearing those pair of white panties with a rose in the midle of them. He looked at them and he could smell her sweet jouices. He kissed the fabrick and and he could taste her joiuces. He wanted more so he began to pull down her pnaties untillthe where complately off. Brak licked his lips as he looked at her wet opening. she parted her legs and Bark ran his hands over her legs and thighs. Then he slides his bare hands down to her entrance. She gasps at the feel of his fingers spreading her open. He strokes her slowly for a moment, but then slides his fingers inside her and pushes his thumb against her clit, her hips thrust up at the contact and moans. At the sound of her moans Bark could feel his member getting harder. He fingers her a bit longer, watching her face twist with pleasure. As soon as she begins panting Bark pulls his fingers out of her. Nic whines in need and glares at him for stopping. But he puts his hands on her hips and slowly pulls her sweet opening up to his mouth, pressing his lips against her, tasting her wetness. Bark couldten beleave how sweet she tasted. As She moans low in pleasure she can't help but shiver she sounds so hot to Bark. Her moans get louder, though not loud enough to cover the sounds of his lips and tongue eagerly eating her out. She arches her back and thrusts her hips against his mouth, her eyes half closed as she watches him pleasure her. Her head falls back and her eyes close and her wordless moans become something closer to his name. Bark wanted to plase her more so he moved one of his hands to join his mouth.

"Wow Bark your...so..good at this." Nic panted her moans becomeing almost screams. Her eyes unfocused and gasping for breath, Nic couldt hold it any longer she comes in his mouth slalwoing all of her jouices. Then Bark takes his mouth away from her entrace, and slowly licks her juices off his lips then Bark made that obnoxious smirk that she hated so much spreads across his face but now she really dident care. He lowers her hips to the ground. Nic layed there on the ground panting heavrly While Bark lomed over her. Nic looked up at him with a half smile. Bark smiled at her letting his gard down and the secound he did Nic pushed him back on the ground and straddled him. Bark was in shock at how fast she recovered.

"Now lets get started with the real show." Nic said as she lowered herself untilshe could feel his member rubbing at her entrance.

"I hope you won't mind if I'm a little rough with you." Nic said givinghim a big toothy grin. Bark only smiled back and her hips and pulled her began to move up and down on his erection, Bark smirked, his eyes glowing with pure lust, he looked at her. she riding him with happiness and pleasure, Bark moved his hands up her body and up to her breasts and began to caress them as she rode him. Bark grunted as he massaged her breasts, and into her. As time went by she only went faster, her Hair fluttered and she opened up her arms to caress her hair, opening her body up to Bark so he could see her every curve and feature.

"Oh Bark your so big!" Nic panted as she speed up a lttle. Bark only grunted as he countined to plow into her. Every secound that passed they drew nearer and nearer to there cilmax.

"Oh Bark I can't hold on any more!!!" Nic yelled as she cumed. She cried out as she came hard. Her inner walls clamped down on Barks huge member. Bark groaned as he speeded up even more. Nic kept trying to match his thrusts but was too tried to Nic was becoming way over-stimulated. Suddenly She orgasm agien. Bark felt her spasm, as she let out a loud moan. That was It Bark coultd take it anymore. He gave one last thrust and pulled her down with full force onto his member. He felt a tremor deep within his shaft. The head of his member swelled, and he sprayed his cum into her. She felt like a fire hose just whent off in her. He filled her to the brim that some of his cum drripped down her legs and onto his lap. Nic groaned as she felt warmth spreading through out her body. Bark kept thrusting into her a few more times as his climax winded down. Finally, he collapsed onto his back with Nic landing on him both of them where completely spent. As Bark pulled out of her she grouned feeling a littel empty inside.

"Wow Bark that was incredible." Nic said Snuggleing to him. Bark smiled that was the most fun he's had in his etire life.

"We Should do it ageain sometime." Nic said falling alseep. Bark looked at her and kissed her forehead. As the both of them started to fall asleep they both knew that this would not be the last time they did something intimate together.

End of chapter one

ok heres how it will go Nack and bean go to a near by town and run into Margolo my fancharter and bean falls in love while nack finds a spacal kind of bar. =3

yup a strip bar but i dont know what animal he deos it with do you have any sujestions?

A foX?.....OK! thats perfice...you know what wrould be funny?

ok tails mom it is

well i coud start off with them argueing and walking though the froest and Nack telling bean what nic and bartk where doing

oh buy the matiral to make what you want you would need fabric,fabric glue i use krazy glue(i think thats how you spell it) your going to need cotton sissiors sharpie or crayon ill go with sharpie you can see it better i usse black but any color would to a needle and thread ill show you how i sow it ill need to make a tutoril i think i could make it for you but no this second it 1:00 am and i need to go to bed but i hope this helps

ps: if it fuzzy thing on classic plushie i made head then your going to need to buy a fuzzy matiral


End file.
